


The life of Cronus Ampora

by RoyalAqua



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Familystuck, Multi, Sadstuck, pretty much every character dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalAqua/pseuds/RoyalAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the short story of Cronus, his Matesprit, his sons and his grandkids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life of Cronus Ampora

My name is Cronus Ampora. I am the son of Orphaner Dualscar. I was raised in luxury and comfort on a planet shared by humans and trolls. However I was alone, I had friends but no Matesprit.

Then, when I was in high school I met Kankri Vantas. He was a mutant blood but I didn't care, he was intelligent and he talked a lot! I liked listening to his rants though and we became friends. Without him I would never have passed high school, he helped me study and I would have failed without him.

I asked him to be my Matesprit, I was expecting rejection because he was celibate but thankfully he said yes. We dated and had a lot of fun. My father was not happy with our relationship because he was not a high blood and he was the son of the signless, who was a rebel of the empire and my dad saw kankri as trouble. We kept dating anyway, I wasn't going to let my old man ruin this for me.

After a few years I asked him to marry me. He said yes! I was so happy. We married a year after being engaged and all our friends and kankri's family came. Mine refused but I wasn't surprised.

Almost a year later we had our first child. Eridan. He is a sea dweller like me, I was so proud to have my own child, he was precious and such a sweet little grub. Then we had our second child, little Karkat. He had a lot of tantrums as a grub but he and Eridan were precious to me and Kankri.

My father refused to see Karkat because he was a mutant like Kankri, he did see Eridan though. Eridan didn't like him very much, he was scared of him and dad said he was weak and a coward and not fit to be an Ampora. So I kicked him out of our hive, I wasn't going to let him say that about my child. I haven't seen him since.

Then Kankri's father died. He became distant for a while but Eridan and Karkat were there to cheer him up everyday. Then he was back to being my Kankri.

Eridan and Karkat grew to be amazing boys, they always took care of each other. When Karkat was flushing for that Pyrope girl and she was with the Makara boy, Eridan helped Karkat through it. The lads even became moirails. They had a special brotherly bond and it was sweet.

At 16 Eridan introduced a bipolar boy named Sollux to me and Kankri as his Matesprit. He was a good kid, sure he had his mood swings but all in all he wasn't a bad troll. I was happy that Eridan had found someone. It was Karkat's Matesprit that concerned me.

After a few months after Eridan had introduced Sollux to us, Karkat brung home a human boy named Dave. He was nice, liked irony and always worse sunglasses which was weird. He cared about Karkat and took care of him. He was respectful and I was okay with the relationship, it was just the species difference that concerned me. Karkat was already a target because of his blood, being with a human could make things worse. But non the less, Karkat was happy so me and Kankri were happy.

When Eridan was 19 and Karkat was 18 Kankri got very ill. He passed away. It was hard and depressing. I knew that mutants don't live long, the fact that they have a short life is so sad. Especially since I would live for a very long time. The funeral was heartbreaking and I could hold myself together. I refused to see anyone except my sons.

They were the only things keeping me sane. Whenever I looked at Karkat I could see just how much he looked like Kankri, it sort of brung me comfort, because it was like Kankri was alive in Karkat.

A year later Eridan and Sollux got married. It was a lovely service and I was finally happy again after spending so long mourning.

Then Karkat married Dave. It was a confusing one. Mixing troll and human traditions into the wedding was very strange but it worked. Kankri would have loved to see our boys marry, it was sad that he couldn't have seen it.

After another year Eridan and Sollux had a little boy and Karkat and Dave had twins! A boy and a girl. Eridan's and Karkat's kids were only a few months apart and they were adorable. Karkat's son was the spitting image of him and they bring me so much happiness.

Then my world came crashing down.

After a couple more years the twins and Eridan's son had just finished collage, Karkat got very ill. Dave was so worried and I couldn't believe I'd have to go through this again. No parent should outlive their child it's just too much. After a week of getting weaker and weaker, Karkat died.

I completely broke down. First Kankri now Karkat. I couldn't handle it, Eridan mourned so much, I actually think he came more undone than me. Dave was left with the twins who were devastated by their loss and I shut myself away.

Eridan visited me but I refused to see anyone else, not even my grandkids. Karkat's son just looked too much like him. The way karkat had looked like Kankri brung me comfort, but seeing another that looked so much like them just made me die inside. It made me think that I'd loose my grandson too, and I couldn't put up with the pain.

Then years later, I heard my grandkids had kids. I was happy that they had been able to move on. It made me angry at myself that I couldn't. Then I heard my father had died. Strangely I felt no sadness from that. He was a cold man who never showed me any affection.

Years passed and Eridan told me that Dave had passed away. I felt so sorry for the twins, both their parents were dead now. I decided that I should go see them. So I did.

I visited their daughter first. She had grown into a beautiful woman with a Matesprit and three kids. She had a lovely personality and I knew Karkat would be so proud of her. She was very upset that both her parents were now gone. And we talked for hours about her parents. I told her all about Karkat and what he was like as a child and how much he'd be proud of her. I still keep in touch with her, she makes me dinner because I keep forgetting to eat.

Then I visited their son. This was hard. He looked more like Karkat as a grown up than he did when he was a grub. He had Karkat's posture, his hair, his eyes and his spirit. He was a confident man and had two daughters and a lovely Matesprit. He was heartbroken about Dave's death and he asked me to tell him more about Karkat because he had died so young. So I did, I told him all about him and how much he was like him. I was happy to see that there was a bit of my son in my grandson. He still keeps in touch aswell, we talk for hours at a time and I tell him all about Karkat growing up.

Now I lay here. At home. It's been years and most of my friends have passed away. That was the sad thing about being a highblood. No matter how many friends or family members you have, in the end your lonely. You loose so many important people. My grandkids have passed away now except for Eridan's son because he is a sea dweller. Eridan lost Sollux years ago. He mourned and raised their son.

All I have left is Eridan and his son and my grandkids children.

But it's finally my time. I can go join Kankri, Karkat, my grandkids, my friends. I've lived for a very long time and it was full of laughter, happiness, anger, sadness and love.

I lay here with Eridan by my side. I am not afraid of what is about to happen. I can be with my loved ones. And one day we will be joined by Eridan and we can all be together again. And so with no remorse or sadness I breathe my last breathe and slip away.

I am Cronus Ampora. Son of Orphaner Dualscar, Matesprit and husband of Kankri Vantas, father of Eridan and Karkat. And I am no longer alone.


End file.
